Persona's Fate: Heroes of The Arcana
by SaintInfernalNeos
Summary: The Gods are always cruel with Humanity. They had always thought that is their right to make whatever they wish while excusing it as a desire from the humans themselves. But now, Fate's Wheel will turn against them. Let the Gods tremble, for the humans… will call forth their Heroes "Upon your summoning, as your Persona, I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my Master?" One-shot.


Well, hello everyone, the ones that know me and the many others that don't. I just finished my final exams and after reading the last update of one of my favorite Persona fanfics a crazy idea for a story appeared in my head and I just couldn't resist the urges and put together this quick one-shot. It will stay with only this for a looong time, because right now I'm writing another thing, but I just NEEDED to publish this or my head was gonna explode. I hope it will inspire other readers and make everyone who spent their time reading it to enjoy it ^.^ So, without further delay, I wish you all a happy reading:

* * *

**Prologue: Upon your Summoning, Under The Arcana, I Have Come Forth….**

Yu Narukami had never really been a social person. Thanks to his parents works, he was always going from one side to another, never truly staying too long anywhere, never truly able to make friends.

When they had told him that he was going to Inaba for an entire year, he had thought that maybe things could be different, and he was right, in a sense.

Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, hell, even Yukiko Amagi, with who he hadn't really exchanged many words yet, had been very friendly with him, and he had started to believe that his life was changing for the better.

Then, the murders started. And they discovered the world at the other side of the TV.

And now, he, Yosuke and the weird bear-mascot-thing called Teddie were gonna get killed by those strange monsters with masks, the Shadows.

In another universe, Yu would have suddenly found a strange calmness and courage filling him in that moment, and would have awakened a great power, which would have marked the start of his journey.

Here, however, even though he heard the voice calling in his head, the calmness and courage didn't appear, and he reacted like any normal teenage boy in that situation would have.

He cried for help, with all his soul. For someone who helped him save Yosuke, Teddie and himself.

There are many strange things in this world, but none is stranger than a Wild Card, a user of the Fool Arcana.

For they can at the same time be Zero… and Infinite possibilities.

Normally, one would need to fight against many odds, face the shadows of multiple souls and form bonds before even starting to get near the Infinite. But in this time, in this place, when Yu called for help from outside and not from the inside, his inner power reacted.

And adapted, changing for a second from Zero to Infinite, reaching beyond the world, the real world, and even Time itself, reaching for a place outside of it.

Just for a fleeting second.

It was enough.

The Soul called. The Throne was reached. And someone answered.

A strange card picturing a western knight of old wielding a sword appeared in Yu's hands, and his glasses reflected the strange designs it had on the back.

There was a single, 5 syllable word, in roman characters instead of kanji, written just under the knight's image.

S-A-B-E-R

In that moment, a summoning circle appeared at the silver-haired boy's feet, in front of the hallucinated stares of Yosuke, Teddie and even the shadows, and he said _the word_.

The word that would change the destiny of all the beings of this world… on a level never seen before.

"**Per…So…Na!**" the card was crushed, the circle flared, the sound of breaking glass resounded, blue flames surrounded the boy.

A glorious knight in white-silver armor upon a black-blue bodysuit appeared from the flames of his soul, his blonde hair shining in the strange light of the TV world, the silver and blue sword he wielded in his hands emitting the glory of the Sun itself.

He opened his eyes, and the Shadows were dead before even realizing what had happened, the sword in the hands of the knight having finished the act of cutting them in thousands of pieces.

The knight turned towards Yu, and for a moment he seemed confused, his eyes widening while information about his duty in this plane filled his head.

And then, he kneeled in front of the stupefied teenager.

"Upon your summoning, as your Persona, I have come forth. Under the Arcana of Saber, I will be your Sword and your Mask against anything that stands before you." the knight raised his head, his blue eyes staring upon Yu's glasses "I'm Gawain of Camelot, and now a part of your soul, Master."

Only one word escaped from the shocked teenager's mouth.

"What?"

* * *

**SaintInfernalNeos presents…**

**A Fate/Stay Night X Persona 4 Crossover.**

_From the sea of their soul, they will come._

_Let the Gods of this world tremble in fear, for now humanity will fight them with a power that rivals their own._

_ For against the whims of the Gods, the Humans will call forth their Heroes…_

**Persona's Fate: Heroes of The Arcana**

* * *

So, how was it? Did my idea inspire someone? Honestly, I surprised myself of how this idea appeared in my head and how BIG it turned suddenly, but I contained myself and decided to leave it in only a one-shot prologue, because as I said I'm already writing something that will consume most of my time during summer and who knows how much, but I hope you enjoyed reading this XP

About the argument, well, I won't say anything to spare someone of knowing it even though I'm not gonna write it for now, but I think that with what you just read and with the little phrase at the end it should be obvious what is gonna change from the original game, right? So, for now, I bid you all farewell, Igor-style -w-

And who knows? Maybe in the distant future I will consider making this a full story…


End file.
